The present disclosure relates generally to computer applications, and more particularly to managing information relating to the configuration and deployment of packaged software applications. One example of a packaged software application is an Enterprise resource planning (ERP) application, a company-wide computer software system used to manage and coordinate all the resources, information, and functions of an organization from shared data stores. An ERP service project is a complex activity relating to the deployment of packaged software application, which involves months, sometimes, years of effort from many consultants. Consultants in such projects often rely on a large amount of various documents as the primary means to gather and share information and knowledge, often by using office productivity tools such as document editors, spreadsheet tools, drawing and presentation tools. Information stored using such tools are difficult to reuse, and often the data created and stored using those tools are difficult to compile. For example, the productivity tools do not provide any way to access, collate and report on the information.